This invention relates to the removal of certain components from hydrocarbon streams. It more particularly refers to separating diamondoid compounds from hydrocarbon streams containing such.
Many hydrocarbonaceous mineral streams contain some small proportion of diamondoid compounds. These high boiling, saturated, polycyclic organics are illustrated by adamantane, diamantane, triamantane and various side chain substituted homologues, particularly the methyl derivatives. These compounds have high melting points and high vapor pressures for their molecular weights and often cause problems during production and refining of hydrocarbonaceous minerals, particularly natural gas, by condensing out and solidifying, thereby clogging pipes and other pieces of equipment. For a survey of the chemistry of diamondoid compounds, see Fort, Jr., Raymond C., The Chemistry of Diamond Molecules, Marcel Dekker, 1976.
In recent times, new sources of hydrocarbon minerals have been brought into production which, for some unknown reason, have substantially larger concentrations of diamondoid compounds. Whereas in the past, the amount of diamondoid compounds has been too small to cause operational problems such as production cooler plugging, now these compounds represent both a larger problem and a larger opportunity. The presence of diamondoid compounds in natural gas has been found to cause plugging in the process equipment requiring costly maintenance downtime to remove. On the other hand, these very compounds which can deleteriously affect the profitability of natural gas production are themselves valuable products.